


Stars Within My Heart

by SetsuYomi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, IDOLiSH7 Secret Santa 2019, and so am i, it's my first time writing Nagi, nagi just loves his friends very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuYomi/pseuds/SetsuYomi
Summary: He might not be able to see the stars in the sky, but it's alright.Because the brightest stars he knows are the ones he holds within his heart.
Relationships: Mezzo" - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Stars Within My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Gekka is here~
> 
> Here's my submission for Idolish7 Secret Santa 2019! This fic is a gift for @juneisnatural on Twitter!  
> The prompts: Nagi, MEZZO, Re:vale so I tried to mix everything here lightly.  
> This is my first time writing from Nagi's perspective so I hope he's not too OOC :'D  
> Though it's quite short, I hope you like it, Karen! ^^
> 
> And everyone, please enjoy!

Stepping out of the tall building behind him, Nagi looked up to the snowy night sky. As how it usually was in a big city like this, the stars couldn’t be seen clearly from the ground with the naked eye. Tonight is the Christmas Eve, though. So, even though there weren't stars to be seen above, the brightly illuminated streets paired with smiles and laughter from the people around him made him think about how the sky is not the only one who has stars on it.

'So sparkling and beautiful on their own way.'

Shaking himself from his short muse, he adjusted his brown coat and started walking slowly. He declined Tsumugi’s offer to pick him up today, because he has a mission to do before going back to IDOLiSH7’s dorm after his last work for the day.

Only a moment before, Nagi had just finished a recording along with the Mezzo” duo, Sougo and Tamaki, as the guests for a Christmas Radio Program hosted by Re:vale. It was a fun and light session. They talked about many things, mainly about Christmas in Japan and some questions pop out about Christmas back in his hometown. Though it’s nothing in detail and it’s not like it was as special as the Christmas he had spent here along with his beloved friends in the past few years.

_"Christmas in Northmare might be beautiful but it couldn’t beat the feelings of gathering with the precious friends I had here."_ He recalled saying them as an answer after being asked a question by the ever energetic Momo.

Smiling behind his knitted yellow scarf ( _'lovingly made by Mitsuki!'_ ), he put his arms to his coat pocket and kept walking down the brightly lit street, enjoying the breeze of Christmas Eve and the people around him. Most of them were couples which reminded him of Mezzo” who parted ways earlier from him to visit the nearest King Pudding shop to take Tamaki’s Limited Edition Santa King Pudding Plush that Sougo had pre-ordered sneakily since a month prior, bickering playfully as they walked away.

‘Mezzo” sure is lively as always…’ he thought fondly.

His long legs kept walking, swiftly avoiding a group of teenagers as he neared his initial destination: a chocolate shop.

Just like Sougo, he had ordered something special for his dearest friends a few weeks before Christmas, though it’s something different. He had ordered a few boxes of chocolates authentically made from Northmare and to avoid suspicion from his other beloved members, he requested the chocolates to be arrived a day or two before Christmas Eve so that he could pick them up on the way home just like what he's doing now.

The reason why he chose them as a present was because about a month before, Yamato mentioned offhandedly that he’s curious about the difference between Japanese and Northmarean made chocolates after hearing Mitsuki discussing a new recipe for Fonte Chocolat with Iori in the kitchen and it gave him idea about what to buy for their not so small family for Christmas this year. It's pretty simple, admittedly, but the thought of him sharing a part of his gorgeous country with the family he had here, no matter how small, put a twinkle in his eyes and he hoped that his precious friends would feel the same.

Stopping for a moment in front of the entrance to pat his clothes from the little bits of snow that fell on him on his way there, he got into the shop and charmingly smiled to the man behind the counter. After exchanging some pleasantries, the man quickly walked to the back room to retrieve his orders and meticulously put all boxes into two bags then handed them to him. He gratefully accepted the items, shifting his attention to some cakes on the display before shaking his head softly and moved to exit the shop. Mitsuki’s cakes and cookies back at the dorm are certainly much better for them to enjoy together, especially at such occasion like this.

He’s back on the street, now. Thinking about his beloved friends who’s waiting for him at the dorm, the small Christmas tree they had decorated together on their spare time, and all the foods and drinks they’ll be eating together in this lovely evening. Then he laughed softly to himself while imagining what kind of game Riku would suggest to pass their time and what kind of chaos it would unleashed, knowing how boisterous their group could be.

'Together, it was as if we're a constellation of the brightest stars in the sky...'

Filled with a new kind of warmth and giddiness, he quickened his steps, eager to reach them, his own stars that he hold dearly within his heart and achieve the kind of happiness that could only be found within close bound relationship, like the one their little family have all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and/or comment :3


End file.
